dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cutefairy78
Welcome to my Talk Page! There are just a few rules you have to follow though before you leave a message on my page. Rules #You have to sign your signature after you leave a message #You are not allowed to swear on my talk page, if you do your message will be altered by me. #You must be kind and polite, I do not want any mean or bully messages on my talk page and if you leave that kind of message it will be erased. Welcome to the ! Hi Cutefairy78, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Xhanaphia Black page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Peislandgal (talk) 19:23, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Start Xhanaphia Black Sorting/Approval Xhanaphia has been approved! Congrats! She was also sorted as a previous Gryffindor. Let me, or any other admin, know if you need any help! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 22:48, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Adults I'm glad to answer your questions, and I think it's actually quite smart of you to ask. Adults are usually roleplayed in areas in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade when they aren't working, but there are also personal, family residences. The Three Broomsticks is a favorite, as is The Leaky Cauldron. There are plenty of jobs your adult can have, such as Shop-Keeper, Ministry Worker, Healer, Professor (although if you wish to have a Professor, you'll have to talk to Bond), etc. I hope that helped :) 04:36, August 17, 2013 (UTC) { {Cutefairy78|time=04:55, August 17, 2013 (UTC)|Xhanaphia=What you want to say.} } Don't include the spaces and your bubble will look like this: 04:55, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Joining the Ministry Hello, and thank you for your message on my talk page! Joining the ministry is simple, and you've already done the first step which is getting an Adult Character sorted. What you want to be doing next is applying for your job on the registration page. Once you've applied, someone will look into it (either the User who roleplays the Minister or Head of Admissions. If you need any more help please do contact me on my talk page again, and have a wonderfully illustrious time here at DA Roleplay Wiki! Thanking you, As a new arrival Welcome to DARP. Since you already have one char, you can create one more during your first month here. After that you can create another half-dozen if you wish, no problem. This rule was created because new users came, created a dozen chars and left, all within two weeks. Any questions, don't hesitate to contact any Admin, or drop onto Chat and ask for help. :) Alex Jiskran 21:06, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure Reserved images Hi, Cutefairy78. I'm afraid we allow only a maximum of TWO images to be reserved for a ONE MONTH period at most. If they are not used in that time they become 'fair game' and cannot be claimed again by the same user. This is to prevent people stockpiling every image they might ever like and doing nothing with them. Alex Jiskran 06:14, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Just two - sorry This is the one month limit. Having said that, everyone is creating extra chars for the Age of Mortals 'game', so you might be allowed one more for that too. Questions are very welcome at any point. :) Alex Jiskran 20:18, August 20, 2013 (UTC) PS Suddenly realised that may not be clear - it applies only to the first month. On day one of month two you can create another half-dozen, no problem, if you like. General total maximum is about ten, with some exceptions. A Talk bubble The current form of the is only as a wordbubble for Xhanaphia - Albus isn't there. He must have a different bubble. Alex Jiskran 20:36, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Albus' talk bubble Shall I make one? Alex Jiskran 20:56, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Here it is Feel free to change anything you like - I have no ego invested in it, don't worry. :P which manifests as Hope that helps, Alex Jiskran 21:09, August 20, 2013 (UTC) That's a great idea For a Red (Gryffindor), I've got a Fourth Year Red (Eleanor Washington), the Head of House (Sarah Norman), or a Sixth Year Green (Logan Bryan Amador). You pick, and choose a place too. :D Alex Jiskran 21:44, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I know I said 'You choose', but . . . That combination's a bit difficult. Logan would be unlikely to jeopardise his Prefect status by doing anything risky there. Sarah lives in the Gamekeeper's Hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, or Logan often roams Category:Below Ground Floor, supposedly patrolling as Slytherin Prefect. Sorry to mess you about. Alex Jiskran 21:56, August 20, 2013 (UTC) The Owlery sounds good It's nice, neutral territory. Do you want to start, or shall I post first? :D Alex Jiskran 22:07, August 20, 2013 (UTC) PS All yours, I've posted. A PS Almost 01.30 here, so I've written a relocate to Norman's office, and I'm gone to bed. :P See you later. RP Reserved Hi! I see you have a picture of Colin Ford reserved for Jayden Black? Unfortunately, I'm currently using him as a model for Bennett Heyworth so I'm afraid he's taken, sorry. Look here for a list of other taken models. InSpeck -message- 22:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Characters It's a two character rule, as far as I know, and not just applicable to students. :)) LittleRedCrazyHood 23:31, August 22, 2013 (UTC)